


I got intentions baby (But I’m gettin’ restless babe)

by xhopefullmoonx



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunk Seugwoo, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, I hope you guys still like it, M/M, One Night Stand, Strangers to Lovers, Uber Driver Yohan, i dont know how to tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhopefullmoonx/pseuds/xhopefullmoonx
Summary: Uber driver Yohan has to take care of a drunken passenger... and things between them escalate faster than it'd take to call an uber.





	I got intentions baby (But I’m gettin’ restless babe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie&Lina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annie%26Lina).

> Hi~ this is my first au that I've ever managed to finish and it's also my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's not the best out there.  
I really hope you guys like it.  
And thanks to my hilarious aomg hoes for proof-reading this. I love yall <3  
Title taken from Dean's "Love"

It’s a normal day for Yohan, working his night shift, driving around and waiting for people to call him and tell him the address of the next drunken person he must pick up and send home. If it wasn’t for the extra money that he needs in his life he wouldn’t be doing this right now, he would rather be sleeping. He doesn’t work for too long. He usually works from eight pm to twelve am, sometimes till one am if it’s a busy day. If he doesn’t feel like it then he just goes home early or doesn’t go out at all. It’s a Friday, almost ten pm and he’s already had quite a few people to drive, to their destination. Thankfully none of them were drunk though, so he finished with no complications. Little did he know he’s in for a long and eventful night tonight.

~

“Ya! Han Seungwoo! Calm down, will you? Please, for the love of god, take it easy.” his friend, Wooseok, grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him out of the club. Or at least he attempts. And fails. He knows that Seungwoo has a much bigger build and it would be of no use, but he still tries. After ten minutes of Seungwoo whining, and grabbing on chairs and even biting Wooseok, the younger manages to pull him out of the club and calls him an uber. After finishing that, he spots his boyfriend coming out with a water bottle in his hand, so he finally lets out a sigh of relief.

“Here, drink this.” Seungyoun opens and shoves the water bottle in Seungwoo’s hands, then approaches his boyfriend, patting him on the shoulder.

“I’m never coming to a club with him again,” he tiredly sighs and lays his head on the other’s shoulder, before he snaps his head up to the noise of something dripping. _Please don't be peeing on the sidewalk, please don't be peeing on the sidewalk. _His eyes come into focus, a groan leaving his lips. 

“Ya, Seungwoo hyung!” he runs towards the other and pulls the water bottle from his hands and puts it on the floor, sighing exasperatedly.

“Seungwoo hyung~” Seungyoun starts, “I got you that to drink it and sober up” he continues and then takes a look at him, scanning him, “not to shower in the middle of the street.” he finishes.

“You’ll get sick now hyung. It’s already really late and the temperature has dropped.” Wooseok scolds him, taking the bottle again and making him drink it.

“Sorry...” Seungwoo hangs his head low, now feeling embarrassed, hiding behind his big hands. Being a messy drunk is bad. But being a messy, sensitive drunk makes it even worse, because the elder’s lip starts trembling. That startles Wooseok, so he quickly grabs the other’s hands and comforts him.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t cry hyung. I’m sorry.” He quickly apologises and looks up at Seungyoun for help. But it seems like he doesn’t need it as the eldest of the three starts giggling again. Seungyoun and Wooseok look at each other again, and sigh for the umpteenth time that night.

After almost half an hour of waiting a black car pulls up where they were waiting, a young man gets out of the car and starts walking towards them.

“Hello. Are you the ones who called for an uber?” he politely asks looking at the three men.

“Yes, we did indeed call for one. Kim Yohan, right?” Wooseok carefully asks, making sure the man is indeed the one he called. When the young man nods, Wooseok continues, “Sweet. Well, how about we get going then?” he first looks at Yohan, and when he nods, he looks back at Seungyoun and nods. They both grab Seungwoo, each on one side, and they carefully drag him to the car. After making sure Seungwoo is securely sitting at the backseat of the car, they head towards Yohan. The said man looks at them in confusion.

“Aren’t you two getting in?” he carefully asks them, motioning towards the car.

“Oh no, we drove here. We only need you to safely send Seungwoo to his place, it's already really late and we live in the opposite direction so it would take too long for us to drive him there. You can do that much right?” Seungyoun carefully explains, hoping it wouldn’t be much of a hassle for Yohan.

“Yeah sure, that’s okay.” He tells, and after bidding them goodbye, he heads to the car and gets in. He puts in the address on the navigator, and after one last look at the guy sitting behind him, he starts the engine and takes off to their destination.

After not even five minutes of driving, the man in the backseat -Seungwoo, as he heard his friends refer to him- starts hitting his chair and mumbles something.

“I’m sorry, what? I don’t understand you.” Yohan tells the other man, but the other only keeps mumbling.

“I’m sorry, can you please speak up?” Yohan tries again and that’s when he hears him.

“Stop the fucking car.” Seungwoo finally manages to let out, and Yohan hits the breaks, knowing very well why the male told him to stop, he ran to the other side to open the door for Seungwoo. The other quickly rushes out and as soon as his feet hit the pavement, he throws up everything he had eaten and drunken that day. Heck, he even almost throws up his whole intestines.

Yohan rushes back to the car and picks up a water bottle and some tissues -that he always has with him in case something like this happens- and runs back to Seungwoo to make sure the man is doing okay. After he finishes, he gets up and as he’s about to wipe his moth with the sleeve of the shirt he’s wearing, Yohan stops him just in time.

“Here, use this.” He stretches his hand, tissues in his hand, while still holding the water bottle in his other hand. When Seungwoo is done, Yohan then passes him the water bottle and heads towards the car, but not without hearing the faint ‘thank you’ that Seungwoo lets out, before following suit.

When in the car, both fall silent again, before Yohan reaches in the glove box, taking something and then speaks up.

“Would you um… like some mints, maybe? I’m not saying that your breath stinks or anything but um... you know it’s just that mints are really refreshing, and I thought maybe you’d like one to feel more refreshed and sober after throwing up. But you don’t have to take one, I was just- I should just stop talking now…” he starts rambling before quickly turning the engine on, and slowly taking off.

“It’s okay. I would really like one actually.” Seungwoo laughs heartily, sweeping his sweaty hair back. His laugh, Yohan decides, is the best laugh he’s ever heard in his whole life. So, he passes him the mints, carefully with his eyes still on the road, and then dares to peek in the rear-view mirror. That was the second biggest mistake he’s ever made in his whole life, the first one being that one time when he dressed up as a girl in first grade and let his mom take pictures of him. Seungwoo looks beautiful. Ethereal even. His sweaty hair was swept back, and the shirt he was wearing had one too many buttons unbuttoned, a tattoo peeking out. He was still breathing heavily, probably from all the throwing up he did, and then he looks at the mirror too. Flustered by being caught, Yohan quickly removes his gaze and looks at the road, clearing his throat.

Seungwoo was feeling much better after he threw up. Although he was still quite nauseous, he was sober. Sober enough to tell that his uber driver was flustered yet couldn’t keep himself from stealing glances at Seungwoo from time to time. Feeling Yohan’s eyes on him, again, he decides to at least please the other boy, giving him a nice view. He slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt, down to the last button, Yohan’s gaze quickly disappearing. Seungwoo smiles to himself. Felling the other’s gaze on him again, he moves to the next step and completely removes his shirt, his excuse being that he feels too hot in it.

“Should I um… open the window?” Yohan asks, his voice trembling.

“Why?” Seungwoo feigns innocence, batting his eyelashes at Yohan through the rear-view mirror. The driver feels like it’s a trick question, but he still answers.

“Aren’t you hot?” Yohan looks at him suspiciously.

“What gives you that idea?” although he’s not looking at him right now, Yohan can feel the smirk in the other’s tone.

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re stripping in the backseat of my car?” he doesn’t know where the confidence suddenly came from, but he sure is grateful he’s not a stuttering mess in front of the other anymore.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that. Is it bothering you?” Seungwoo asks and Yohan hears some rustling sounds. He briefly turns around and sees him putting his shirt back on. Although he wants to tell him that it’s okay and he’s _totally _not fazed by his defined abs or his tattoo, he can’t find it in himself to speak up, so he only looks forward and focuses on the road.

After a while Yohan looks back at Seungwoo and the other has his eyes tightly shut.

“…Are you okay?” he asks the other, concerned he might be sick. He was quite drunk, after all.

“Yeah I’m good, just a little bit nauseous, is all.” Seungwoo reassures him.

“Oh, okay. Well we’re almost there so don’t worry. Only like five minutes left.” Yohan tells him, speeding up a little more as the roads are quite empty.

“Here we are…”

“Seungwoo. You can call me Seungwoo.”

“Well this would be your stop, Seungwoo.” Yohan tells him, as he stops in a parking lot near the given address by Wooseok and Seungyoun.

“How much do I have to pay?” Seungwoo asks, as he struggles to pull his wallet out from his jeans back pocket.

“Don’t worry about it, your friends already took care of it.” He tells him, as he opens his door and gets out, moving to open Seungwoo’s door. The taller guy -Yohan realises the other is indeed quite tall and well built- loses his footing, and if it wasn’t for Yohan’s strong grip on him, he would’ve fallen face to the floor.

“My saviour!” Seungwoo chuckles, as he grabs onto Yohan’s shoulders for support. Yohan looks up at him and finds Seungwoo already starring at him. They stare at each other for what feels like years -but truthfully only mere seconds- but Yohan breaks the eye contact and speaks up.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He supports Seungwoo’s weight, as the other leads the way.

After arriving before an apartment door, Yohan starts patting the other’s pants.

“Damn, wait until we’re inside at least, won’t you?” Seungwoo chuckles, teasingly poking Yohan’s cheek.

“I’m looking for the keys.” He says, as he looks at Seungwoo, waiting for an answer. Seungwoo only stares at him, before reaching in his pocket and taking his wallet out. When Yohan looks at him weirdly, he takes out a key out of the coin pocket of the wallet and shoves it in the door and opens it. Bewildered, Yohan only manages to shake his head, before speaking up again.

“Well, I’ll be going now.” He bows to him, and just as he’s about to turn around and leave, he feels Seungwoo grab his wrist, stopping him.

“Stay.” When Yohan only stares at him, he continues: “come on let me treat you to something. You took really good care of me tonight, although you didn’t really have to, so just… come in and have a drink or something.”

“I don’t know-“ Yohan starts, before Seungwoo steps out a little more and he puts his hand on the shorter male’s shoulder, adding: “Please?”

“Here you go.” Seungwoo hands him a cup of warm coffee and puts down a plate of cookies on the table in front of them.

“So… what do you do? Are you still a student?” Seungwoo speaks up, trying to make small talk, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

“Yeah, I’m in university. Majoring in arts. What about you?” he awkwardly rubs his neck, looking directly into Seungwoo’s eyes.

“I own a small dance studio.” At that Yohan’s eyes become as big as saucers, starring at him in shock. “I’m really flexible.” He adds, looking at the other guy lustfully, then scanning him from head to toe.

“Yeah?” Yohan asks, kinda breathless, already imagining stuff he shouldn’t.

“Yeah.” Seungwoo answers and quickly takes the mug out of other’s hands and crashes their lips together. 

He grabs Yohan’s face with his hands, one quickly going to the other’s waist while Yohan’s hands reach for the taller’s hair, as he tangles his fingers in them, softly pulling, Seungwoo letting out soft moans. Seungwoo takes the lead and softly pushes him down on the couch, then shoving his hand under his t-shirt, caressing what seem to be defined abs. Deepening the kiss, Seungwoo lowers his hands to rest on Yohan’s ass, kneading it with feverous intent while Yohan wraps his legs around Seungwoo’s hips, grinding into his crotch, already feeling a slight bulge. Smiling into the kiss, Yohan pulls at Seungwoo’s dark hair, eliciting a small groan of pleasure from the older. Breaking the kiss, Seungwoo mouths at Yohan’s jawline and neck, pushing aside the large hoodie and lightly sucking at his collarbones. Seungwoo sucks harshly and leans back and only barely sees the purple marks in the low light the small table lamp is providing. Satisfied with his work, Seungwoo returns to Yohan’s mouth and slowly grinds down harder onto his clothed cock.

“Take this off, baby.” Seungwoo whispers into the younger’s ear, tugging at his hoodie. Seungwoo immediately attaches his mouth to Yohan’s nipple, swirling his tongue around the hard nub, causing him to loudly moan as he pulls Seungwoo’s head closer. As Seungwoo sucks on Yohan’s sensitive nipples, he forcefully palms at his growing bulge, moving to tug at the waistband of his sweats and snapping it back against the sensitive skin, before helping the boy out of his pants, leaving him only in his briefs.

“Please hyung. I need you.” Yohan whines out, clawing at his own thighs, moaning.

“How bad, baby?” Seungwoo looks up at him, feeling at his clothed cock with his fingers, noticing that it’s leaking precum.

“So, so bad hyung. So bad.” Yohan moans, his fingers clawing deeper into his own skin.

“What a needy baby.” Seungwoo smiles, leaving a last kiss on the inside of Yohan’s thighs before bringing his attention to the waistband of Yohan’s briefs. He lowers the material to rest around his thighs and frees the younger’s aching cock. Seungwoo teases the tip, slowly licking at it to rile Yohan before steadily taking him in further, moaning around him. He grabs at Yohan’s hands to bring them to the back of his head, loving the pull on his hair while he’s going down on him. Yohan groans loudly and deeply at the feeling of Seungwoo’s mouth around him, bucking his hips up to match the pace of Seungwoo’s bobbing head. Seungwoo sinfully looks up, giving the younger a piercing gaze who returns the look with a raspy moan, proceeding to lean back against the armrest, knowing he won’t last much longer.

“H-hyung. I won’t last much longer. ‘m gonna cum.” Yohan whines. At the younger’s words Seungwoo immediately stops his movements and pulls off Yohan and licks at his lips that are slickly coated. He rises to straddle Yohan’s thighs once again and forcefully pushes his lips against his, their teeth clashing and their tongues both fighting for dominance as Yohan tastes himself of Seungwoo’s slick lips.

“Get me out of these jeans so you can fuck me.” Seungwoo seductively whispers into Yohan’s ear while teething at his earlobe. Nodding furiously at Seungwoo’s request, Yohan moves his shaky hands to Seungwoo’s belt, fiddling with the buckle before throwing it to the side and making a move on the buttons of Seungwoo’s jeans, Seungwoo quickly shimmying out of the pants.

Taking Yohan’s briefs off and reaching for the lube in the small bedside table next to the couch, Seungwoo then pushes both of his middle and ring finger past Yohan’s entrance. Yohan winces at the burn of the sudden stretch before relaxing into the touch. Seungwoo curls his fingers inside of the smaller boy, instantly finding and pressing against his prostate.

“Please, hyung,” Yohan moans, feeling himself come close again, “Please fuck me.”

“How badly do you want to come?” Seungwoo asks, deviously tracing a line from Yohan’s inner ankle to his inner thigh. “Enough to beg me for it?”

“Hyung, Seungwoo hyung, please- please, I can’t- please do something.” Yohan pants, overwhelmed, on the verge of crying.

Without even a pause, Seungwoo is pulling away to reach for a condom. He’s impatient, fingers too slippery with lube and sweat to be able to get a good grip on it so he resorts to tearing it open with his teeth. When he’s finally in, there’s a pregnant pause where Seungwoo stops moving and Yohan stops whining, and they just stare at each other. Yohan’s vision has started to blur around the edges, and he does his best to blink it away but then Seungwoo’s moving; slowly adjusting his position to be more comfortable for the both of them.

He pulls out slowly until nothing, but the head is left inside Yohan before slamming back in roughly, knocking the air out of Yohan’s lungs. Seungwoo pulls out slowly again before snapping his hips forward quickly. He does it over and over.

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” Yohan lets out a long, guttural moan in response, too far gone for words at this point and it does nothing but make Seungwoo fuck him harder.

It doesn’t take more than a few more thrusts to make Yohan cum with a broken shout, muscles tensing around Seungwoo who can do nothing but moan in response. His dick pulsates, twitching as he orgasms without touching himself. Cum splatters all down his stomach in white lines, appearing to shimmer with the way his muscles spasm under his skin. His cock twitches a few more times, cum leaking out weakly from his slit as he rides it out.

“Holy shit,” Seungwoo says, pulling out and yanking the condom off, falling on top of Yohan.

After a few minutes of them laying like that, Yohan’s breathing evens out, signalling that the younger male fell asleep. Seungwoo slowly gets up and heads to the kitchen to pick up some towels and quietly cleans him, picks him up and carries him to his room, Seungwoo laying next to him right after he cleans himself and get knocked out quickly after.

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s sleeping alone. Heaving a deep sigh, he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom and does his morning routine. After getting dressed up he heads out, not before noticing a small piece of paper next to his headstand. He takes the paper and a big smile etches out on his face. Shoving the paper in his pockets, he leaves the room, the shit-eating grin never leaving his face.

It’s already been a few days since Seungwoo’s night with Yohan, and he never saw the boy again after that. After closing the dance studio for the day, he makes his way to a coffee shop. The café is beautiful, with a black and brown interior design, small lights hanging all over the place and flowers are placed on every table in wine bottles of every shape. A bell chimes after the door is opened and he’s greeted by the person behind the counter. There seems to be a young man handling the counter today, and he makes the way there ready to make an order.

Sensing a presence, the bartender greets him, while still preparing someone else’s order, he thinks.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender’s soft voice melts him as he leans onto the counter.

“I’d like an iced americano and the cute and sexy bartender to go, please.” His order makes the bartender turn his head towards him so fast he’s afraid he might’ve dislocated it.

“…Seungwoo hyung?” the bartender finally makes eye contact with Seungwoo and smiles.

“In the flesh.” Seungwoo smiles cheekily at him. “How have you been Yohan-ah?”

“I- wow, hyung… Good, yeah, I’ve been good.” Yohan answers him, flushing a deep shade of red. “I thought you’d never call… or come.”

“Sorry, baby. Hyung’s been very busy these past few days.” Seungwoo gives him an apologetic smile, his dimples coming to view.

‘Baby’… Yohan thinks he’s going to melt at the pet name. Seungwoo was going to be the death of him.

“So… about that order?” Seungwoo smiles at him.

“Coming right up sir.” Yohan smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to come 'till here... thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this. And since I'm a whore for Seungwoo/Yohan, I'm already writing a new au... so look forward to that too.  
Also I run an x1 meme account on instagram, so follow me there if you guys wanna talk/fangirl about anything and everything > @ekseuwonmemes  



End file.
